The new variety of miniature rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program between ‘KORengir’, a non-patented rose, and ‘KORfrauma’ a patented rose variety by the same breeder described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,363 issued on Apr. 25, 2000.
The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled greenhouse environment. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected in June, 2000 as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive miniature rose variety is named ‘KORglolev’.